1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for measuring a heart rate, and more particularly, to a method of measuring a heart rate by analyzing a face image in a non-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of measuring a heart rate of a subject by analyzing an image obtained using an optical image sensor has been studied. For example, average values of red, green, and blue within a face region image are calculated, and are then processed by an independent component analysis (ICA), and thus a heart rate may be measured from a peak frequency obtained by a frequency analysis of one component waveform.